The Hogwarts Revolution
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Ginny is sick of the Discrimination between the prefects and the rest of the students and so she and Harry call for Equal Rights for Equal Students! something wicked comes to Hogwarts.AU seventh year PostHBP. HPGW RWHG R&R!
1. Smells Like Gin's Spirits!

**Disclaimer**: I own everything you see! I am God! You shell obey me and worship me:_sigh_: How I wish it was the truth…

**A/N: **okay shoot me! I'm a plot bunny addict! I know you want me to update TSAH but really I was on the next chapter when this plot bunny showed and wagged its fluffy little tail at me and I just couldn't! You are welcome to send me angry retorts or give a good name for a therapist.

Hey my name is Mor a.k.a SnowFlakeGinny and I'm a plot bunny junky!

F.Y.I: this is and AU for the 7th year. Everything that happened in HBP did happen but Harry didn't go after the Horcruxes he had to go to Hogwarts instead…alright? Yay!

* * *

Chapter One

Smells like Gin's Spirits

"Ginny I said NO!" bawled Hermione Granger at her sixth year best friend. "You are not a prefect therefore I cannot allow you to use the prefect bathroom!"

"How come Harry gets to use them! And he's not even a prefect!"

"He's the Quidditch team captain. He just as good as!"

Ginny was out of words and she needed a good argument to make Hermione shut up once and for all. It wasn't fair really, all Ginny ever wanted was to use the prefect once in a while and only when the normal sixth year girls' bathroom were occupied (which happened to be most of the time during the mornings and nights and especially on weekends). She then paused and took a deep breathe before her brilliant reason (and only reason she could come up with) to make Hermione give her the Prefect Bathroom password.

"You're my best friend, Hermione!" great intonation of a sad and hurt voice. "I only want to use it on an emergency. Please?"

Hermione then shrugged and said, "Sorry, Ginny, you're my best friend too but you're not a prefect."

"Oh sod off, Hermione, you just don't want people to say you privilege your friends and ruin you spotless reputation."

"I am Head Girl, Ginny." She pointed at her golden badge. "I have to set an example."

"You have to take that bloody stick out your arse." Ginny snapped, "Maybe then you'd set an example."

"Well you know what, Ginny?" Hermione hissed, "I think you're jealous!"

"Jealous? Because all I ever wanted was to have a stupid badge and a stupid title like you do!" holding back an even ruder retort Ginny gave Hermione a nasty look and walked away.

Ginny hated fighting with Hermione but sometimes her bushy haired, bossy, know-it-all best friend was just too much. Not once she wondered how someone like Hermione was able to be so protective on the rules and stay friends with her, Harry and Ron. So sure there were those slips when she helped Ron and Harry out be Hermione always said that it was because they were friends and it for the greater cause. 'well I'm her friend too and going to prefect bathroom will only help me not being late to classes or stay up late on school night because I have to wait for the bathroom all the time.' Ginny said to herself as she continued walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

She stormed in and took her normal seat next to Harry and muttered to herself as she helped herself with some chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Hello to you too! How was my day? Just spiffing, thank you for asking. Oh no, I'm fine! I don't mind at all if you want to snog me right here right now. And you want Pansy Parkinson to join? I never knew you had it in you-"

"ARGAAAA!" Ginny cried in anger and made Harry jump in his seat. "Tell me Harry, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I was trying to make a joke? I didn't think it'll make you angry."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Well, _Arnold_ (**A/N:** ever seen Different Strokes?), I was joking about threesome with Pansy Parkinson, what were you screaming about?"

"Hermione Granger, that's what I'm screaming about!" she threw her hands in the air and then took her fork and stuck it in the mashed potatoes. "What were you thinking when you became friends with her?"

"Thank God that Troll is knocked out?"

"She's such an insufferable, bossy, know-it-all!"

"You know, Ron sounded like that at first but now he's practically engaged to her, should I keep a close watch on you little lady?" Ginny throw daggers with her look so Harry coughed to cover his snicker and then asked, "Really, what happened?"

"I wanted her to help me out by giving me the prefects bathroom password so I can avoid being late to classes every once in a while but NOOOO! Head Girl Hermione won't ruin her spick and span reputation as Hogwarts Ms. Goody-Goody!"

"Why won't you ask Ron? He's Head Boy."

"He's also Hermione's boyfriend and by the time I'll get to him she'd probably already have told him not to say a word." Ginny then remembered something Hermione said smiled. "Harry you're the team captain!"

"I'm glad we've established this after a year."

"No, you can tell me the password!" she grinned widely at him. "Hermione shouldn't have said that I front of me. She's so stupid!"

"Actually I can't tell you, Gin." The smile fall of her face and gaped at him. "I don't know it myself. I never go there so I never bother to ask."

"You can ask Ron-no wait, chances are that Hermione ordered him not to tell you either." She crossed her arms on her chest and huffed. "This isn't fair! How come all the prefects get those privileges! Just because the teachers like them! And they get to make decisions for us that most of the times are for their own right. They don't represent us one bit and yet they are the ones connecting us with the faculty! Why can't we form some council that represent all kind of students and not just the smart ones but people like me or Luna or Smith even some Slytherins will be excepted!"

"You mean a Student Body?"

"Sure why not! What's a student body?"

"It's a council of students that are elected every year and has a chairman or president that also elected."

"This is brilliant! Harry you are a genius!" she waved her fork at him out of sheer happiness. "It's about time Hogwarts will progress to democracy!" bits and pieces of potatoes got stuck in Harry's hair and on his face. "Equal Rights for Equal Students!" Ginny felt excitement wash her body and she drank her pumpkin juice in one gulp.

"Hermione and the rest of the prefects are not going to like this." Harry predicted a sure satiation but somehow it didn't bother as much as it should be. "But who cares?" he refilled his and Ginny's goblets with juice and smiled at her.

"Things are going to change round here." She said brightly and laid down her fork. "They don't know what their heading for."

"To equal rights!" she lifted her goblet and Harry did the same.

"To equal students!"

"To Hogwarts!"

"To us!"

_Cling!

* * *

_

**A/N:** there you go! This is the end of the first chapter and soon enough there will a second one and so on and so on…

Think of all those poor plot bunnies and then click on that little purplish button and review please! .

Love you a thousand jelly-beans!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. The Declaration of Independents

**Disclaimer**: I own everything you see! I am God! You shell obey me and worship me:sigh: How I wish it was the truth…

**A/N: **hey as you may have already read at my author's note in _THERE SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY _my computer is making my life a living hell so i hope after using my friend's computer that this will help to pass the time until it will be fixed. hold your fingers for me and prey for the gods it will work tomarrow when my brother take a look at it.

F.Y.I: this is and AU for the 7th year. Everything that happened in HBP did happen but Harry didn't go after the Horcruxes he had to go to Hogwarts instead…alright? Yay!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Declaration of Independents_**

"I feel like the three witches in Macbeth." Harry held his head between his hands as he watched Ginny scrabble the parchment with words at the speed of light.

"I'm not planning to put a curse on Hermione and Ron, Harry, this is a mare speech." She said to him while scratching her nose with the tip her quill that left her with a small ink blot on her it.

"Still, I feel like any moment now you'll take your potion kit out and say," he cleared his throat and began to talk in high yet rusty voice and clapped his hands together. "_Eye of a newt, tongue of a lizard put thy evil eye on they bushy haired witch and redheaded wizard!"_

"You're good. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Stop or I'll faint." Harry fell on the table pretended to be lifeless so Ginny pocked him with the sharp end of her quill. "Ouch!" he jumped and rubbed his upper arm. "You are an evil woman!"

"Stop flattering me and get back to speech we have to read it at breakfast tomorrow and we haven't conclude yet." She huffed annoyed at her boyfriend clicked her tongue and returned to the parchment. "Hubble bubble toil and trouble." She said playfully giggled brushed her lips against Harry's swiftly and they both got back to writing the speech.

OoO

Harry and Ginny set down silently by the Gryffindor table and helped themselves with breakfast. They sneaked a pick around them every now and then between bites. While Ginny kept a close looks on Hermione, Harry watched the staff table to see if McGonagall was busy. After approximately 15 minutes of silent pretend eating Ginny nodded and Harry pulled his wand and at once a conjured podium was placed on top of the Gryffindor table and he helped Ginny to climb it gracefully as they both ignored the loud protests from such as Ron that their breakfast has been interrupted.

"My fellow lions, eagles, badgers and serpents!" she said loudly and looked around the Great Hall to see everyone. "I'm here today to say: NO MORE! No more discrimination between students! No more elitism in Hogwarts! No more separation! No more prefects!"

"Hear hear!" a few students said at each table.

"I beg your pardon?" hermione rose from her seat and climbed the table herself. Unfortunately she was stopped by Harry blocking her way to Ginny and shaking his head. "Professor McGonagall!"

"Why should a few chosen students enjoy privileges such as exclusive bathrooms, prefects' only common room and no curfew?"

"We have to patrol the corridors!' Ernie McMillan shouted pompously at Ginny.

"Snogging Hanna Abbot next to Sr. Cadogen's portrait over at the fourth floor after midnight doesn't count as patrolling to me!" smiling at his beaded flushed face Ginny continued. "Prefects are chosen basing on good grads and teachers likening! They get to make decision for us that most of the times not only against us but for their own advantages!"

"She's absolutely right!" a Slytherin sixth year said and nodded approvingly.

"I totally agree with her!" commented a curly blonde haired forth year girl from Ravenclow.

"This is downright true!" piped a first year Gryffindor boy who earned himself a deadly look from Hermione but a warm smile from Harry on the other hand.

"Therefore, I think that a Student Body should be formed instead! What's a Student Body you ask? It's a council of students that are elected every year and has a chairman or chairwomen that are also elected by the students themselves and not by the faculty!"

"How original of her!" said a third year Hufflepuff and all his friends nodded in agreement.

"She's quite hot, don't you think?" whispered the same sixth year Slytherin to his friend and they both nodded before they received both Harry's and Ron's best jelly legs jinx they smiled at each other satisfied with the results then returned to listen to Ginny.

"New times approaching to our beloved school! Spirits of progress! A dawn of democracy is rising above Hogwarts and all I need is you my friends to make this dream a reality!" she looked at Harry and then at the rest of the pupil and teachers. "Equal Rights for Equal Students!"

The Great Hall became quiet as she searched for a sign that they listened and then like a giant wave crashing against the sand the students erupted the Hall with their whistles and cries of agreement while other shouted at Hermione (most of them were as Ginny and Harry foreseen prefects.) to do something while she tried to reach Professor McGonagall once more that now made her way to the podium/Gryffindor table and get Ginny down.

"Ms. Weasley! Get down here this intent!" she said while pushing her way between cheering students. "Do you hear me?"

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" everyone cried around Ginny and Harry took a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Ronald! What are you doing?"

"Weasley-Oops…errr…sorry 'Mione I got caught in the entire Weasley thing." He knew he just earned himself one snog-less weekend and a whole lot of time knitting bladder looking house-elf hats.

"I'm sorry professor I can't hear you with all this commotion!" Ginny yelled above applauding students a big grin on her face. "Harry, do something." She whispered as she saw the headmistress angry face.

"SILENCE!" Nobody dared to move a muscle or even sneeze. Looking around to see that indeed that was the consequence he tucked his wand back inside his pocket. "Thank you. Professor McGonagall you were saying?"

"What? Oh yes," shocked that a student had that much power and had allowed himself to give her permission to talk. "Right, Ms. Weasley what you did was very unorthodox-"

"Aha! I told you so!"

"-Don't interrupt me, Ms. Granger please!" she hooted at Head Girl and turned again to Ginny. "However, I do think after hearing your animated speech that this is a good opportunity for changes."

Ginny's eyes rounded and her smile just spread more and more while Hermione's eyes bulged and she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Really now Professor, are you telling me that you're going to erase one of Hogwarts ancient tradition and statuses?" she panicked as she saw Ginny nod thrillingly at her.

"It's up to the students to decide."

"Huh? I don't understand." Ginny asked confused at the headmistress remark. "Students are to decide what exactly?"

"Whether they want the prefects society as you may say to be kept or that perhaps your Student Body to be instead." She looked between the two bewildered girls and waited for their comments since there were none she continued. "Democracy will be the judge between two camps. A date of elections will be settled between heads of all houses you both will be noted about it as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The two said in unison, on any normal occasion they would have giggle soon as professor McGonagall leave but now as she walked away they glared at each other with animosity.

"So tell me Hermione," Ginny suddenly said as the two got down from the table and Harry transfigured the podium to a stuffed Teddy Bear and gave it to Ginny while all the girls 'awwwed' and Ginny pecked his cheek. "Is it in Gryffindor colors?"

"What in Gryffindor colors?" Hermione asked already annoyed at the redhead girl.

"The stick up your arse."

* * *

**A/N:** and that was chapter two! Expect for more as chapter three is on the making!

Thank you to:

**Queenlover**

**Shell**

**final lullaby**

**the-ravenhaired-one**

**goddessa39**

**N.Snicket**

**James1110**

You always welcome to send a review or a gift to Gloria my male Hippo!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Let's Get Ready To Ramble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does so all the money goes to her, lucky lady that…

A/N: how lovely is it that this fic has been finally updated? Really lovely! Super lovely! Mega lovely! All is lovely! Okay I'm so stoned right now (metaphorically speaking, I'm just saying NO!) so I'll just let you guys read this nice chapter. Have a jolly reading!

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Let's Get Ready To Ramble_**!

"You look bothered." Harry tilted his head to get a better look at Ginny. "Is there something on your mind that you wish to tell me?"

"No." Ginny looked up at Harry and then flipped a page in her book and returned to her reading.

"So you're okay, right?"

"Right."

"And if there was something to bother you, you would've told me right?"

"Absolutely."

Harry screwed his face as he saw that Ginny wasn't really bothered, it annoyed him somehow. He crossed his arms next to his chest and huffed quietly. Ginny didn't seem to notice and flipped another page in her book. He huffed a little louder. Ginny kept on reading. He huffed louder. Ginny put the book down and took a chocolate frog from her schoolbag. Harry huffed even louder. Ginny bite the chocolate frog's head and returned to her book. He huffed so loud that it was closer to a cry then a huff. Ginny scratched her nose gave another bite to the chocolate frog.

"Ginny!" Harry cried and to his great luck Ginny looked up. "About time you pay attention!"

"I'm sorry?" she said puzzled at Harry's outraged look. "Did something happen the pass minute that I missed?"

"No." Harry said. "But you could've asked me if _I'm_ bothered?"

"What?" Ginny asked as an after thought to his question. "Why would I ask if you're bothered?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because what were doing is a bit extreme and never happened before in the entire Hogwarts history? Maybe because we have almost zero support? Maybe because everyone is afraid of Hermione? Maybe because-"

_**SLAP**_

"Get a hold of yourself lad! Stop blabbing like a girl!" Ginny said furiously after slapping her now shocked boyfriend.

"Oy!" he cried and rubbed his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

"A way to calm you down." She answered coolly. "Are you calm or should I have another go at it?" Ginny tried to suppress a smile.

"I'm fine." He rubbed it again feeling the skin tingle under the palm of his hands. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I saw Mum giving one to Fleur right before the wedding, but I'm not sure if it was to calm her down or just for the sake of slapping her." she grinned reliving the memory in her head. "Either way it's a win-win situation with her."

"Don't be so hard on her, she's really pretty," Harry said and he saw Ginny's eyebrow arch dangerously. "Pretty stupid I mean." And Ginny smiled at him.

OoO

"Are you sure this will work?" Ron was hanging a large banner say '**Perfect time for Prefects!' **using his wand.

"Believe me Ron," Hermione said as she filled the empty jugs with an orange colored liquid. "When I plan something I plan for it to work." She poured some to one of the goblets she barrowed from the kitchens and tasted the liquid. "Pumpkin juice-the fresh maker." She smacked her lips and smiled at him.

"All done!" he made a move for one of the goblets but Hermione slapped his hand. "What was that for?" he rubbed his sore hand.

"That's for potential voters and volunteers, Ronald." She heard him groan with frustration as she called him Ronald.

"Aren't I a volunteer and potential voter?"

"No, you're my personal assistant/campaign manager/boyfriend."

"What about potential voter?"

"What about it?"

"Don't I have the choice of who I want to vote?"

"Of course you have but you'll vote for me."

"That's dictatorship!"

"No, Ronald, that's politics."

OoO

Ginny stood at the end of the corridor with her arms crossed and she was across between angry and bemused as she saw Hermione and Ron chase students with goblets of juice and parchments explaining their standpoint. So far they pulled it off pretty good and students listened and showed interest.

"Anything good, love?" Harry sneaked his arm around her waist from behind and kissed her on the back of her head.

"Hermione and Ron giving free juice in attempt to win some attention." She said bitterly.

"Free juice? What kind of juice?"

"Pumpkin, why?"

"Nothing, just a bit thirsty that's all." He licked his lips and looked longingly at the cool as ice jugs of pumpkin juice.

"Don't even think about it." She turned around in his hold to face him. "Harry? Do you here me?"

"What?" he tore his gaze from the booth and looked down at Ginny. "Yes, yes, I'm here!"

"Good. We've got to do something against them." Ginny let loose out of Harry's hold and looked around at the passing student as if she was trying to read their minds.

"What about a lemonade stand?"

"Would you stop with the drinks for a moment and start thinking?" she hissed at him and then turned to watch the students again. She watched them for approximately ten minutes when a brilliant idea struck her. "Harry, did you see how many girls looked at you the pass minutes?"

"I don't look at other girls when I'm with you, love." He smiled slyly at her.

"Don't butter me up," she said with a faint blush she tried to cover. "Anyway, I did and there is not one girl who did spare you a look, first year to seventh."

"I've learned to ignore it, Gin, you should too." He looked around and indeed every girl who happened to walk by them turned to look at Harry and give him a bashful smile.

"Why ignore it when we can use it?"

"I don't see where you're heading."

"Hermione and Ron have a pumpkin juice booth where they tell about their stand, right?"

"Right." Harry said in a dreamy voice as his eyes drifted back to the juice.

"Then why won't we have a booth of our own, no juice booth," she snapped at Harry and his face fall. "But a different kind of booth…"

OoO

"A kissing booth?" Hermione shrieked as she saw Ginny ordering the long queue of girls to stand still. "That's just obscene!" she slammed her fist on her booth and walked over to Ginny.

"That will be two sickles and your signature on our volunteers' sheet." Ginny smiled at the fourth year Ravenclow girl who giggled nervously and smiled at her awaiting friends and gave Ginny the money signed on the paper. "Thank you and have a good day."

"Ginny Weasley, you stop this right now!" Hermione cried loudly and pushed her way through the long line of waiting girls. "Do you here me?"

"Calm down Hermione and don't tell me what to do, I'm not Ron!" Ginny answered her and singled another girl to approach.

"Hey!" Ron said but Ginny looked at him. "Oh, okay!"

"I'm warning you Ginny, I won't allow you to turn this into _prostitution_." She whispered angrily as she saw Ginny charge money and get a signature from another girl.

"You're exaggerating, Hermione." Harry said and grinned at the swooning Romilda Vane and kissed her on the cheek. "This is our way to get the votes just like you did with the juice." His eyes glanced over to their booth to see how the juice was holding.

"How can you say such thing when she's practically pimps you, Harry?"

"That's not pimping, Hermione," he laughed and several sighs and giggles were heard from the queue of girls and Harry automatically messed up his hair and grinned at them. "Even muggles use this kind of booth in fairs and stuff. Beside it a simple peck on the cheek nothing more."

Hermione was in lost for words and thought for a minute before she said, "back me up, Ronald!"

"Why won't you relax, Hermione? Go knit some bladder looking hats and free some flabberworms." Ginny said before her brother had the chance to talk.

"This isn't over, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione called and stormed off grabbing Ron and folding the juice stand with one flick of her wand.

"She took it better then we thought." Harry said.

"I bet she's annoyed for not thinking about a kissing booth a head of us." Ginny answered. "I think you have customer, Harry." She tried to stiff a laugh as Harry turned to look who it was. "That'll be two sickles and your signature on our volunteers' sheet, Colin."

* * *

**A/N:** I almost forgot I had to write this fic and then I remembered it the other day on one of my student body meeting (and yes, I'm the head of my high school student body.) and I started to laugh as I pictured this chapter in my head.

For the patient readers who I adore most deeply I'm going to thank:

**the-ravenhaired-one**

**1x1pEngUIn89**

**Queenlover**

**hplovesme**

**embyr black**

**James1110 **

Please take you're time and really review this…

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
